Bleu, Blanc, Rouge Traduction
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Univers Alternatif, personnages humains. 1777 : La Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine. Par trois fois, l'insurgé américain Alfred Jones rencontre le soldat anglais Arthur Kirkland. Une fois bleue, une fois blanche, une fois rouge. Traduction autorisée par George deValier.
1. Bleu

**Bleu, Blanc, Rouge**

**Bonjour, ceci est une traduction de l'anglais au français. Cette fanfiction a pour titre original : Blue, White, Red et a été écrite par GeorgedeValier, un(e) Australien(ne). Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ces histoires qui sont des petites merveilles.**

**J'ai l'autorisation écrite de l'auteur pour traduire ces histoires. Je commence par celle-ci, parce qu'elle est la plus abordable en terme de première expérience de traduction et qu'elle m'a particulièrement marquée.**

_Couple : Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland (US/UK) _

_Rating : M_

_Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Résumé : Univers Alternatif, personnages humains. 1777 : La Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine. Par trois fois, l'insurgé américain Alfred Jones rencontre le soldat anglais Arthur Kirkland. Une fois bleue, une blanche, une rouge._

**BLEU**

* * *

La première fois, Alfred est en train de se laver les pieds. Il siffle en le faisant, éclaboussant joyeusement ses chevilles dans la fraîcheur, l'eau bleue de la fraîcheur, d'un lac bleu. Ses bottes, sa veste et sa carabine sont abandonnées négligemment derrière lui, un tas froissé de brun et de bleu, un paquet oublié de discipline et de devoir. Alfred renverse sa tête en arrière et sourit à la sensation de chauds rayons de soleil sur son visage rit au ciel bleu et clair.

C'est un jour magnifique, et un ciel magnifique, et un lieu magnifique pour être perdu.

Cela fait une nuit entière et un jour entier. Mais Alfred s'était déjà perdu plus longtemps encore et il sait qu'il retrouvera son régiment à nouveau. C'est à des kilomètres au nord de sa ferme en Virginie, mais Alfred reconnait encore son pays. Il connaît les champs sauvages et jaunes derrière lui et les saules noirs en pente à côté de lui. Il connaît le chaud parfum naturel des bourrasques et le ciel bleu infini au-dessus de lui il connaît la douce sensation de l'herbe verte contre ses doigts et la caresse fraîche de l'eau bleue et profonde à ses pieds. Alfred connaît ce pays et, ici, il ne peut réellement être perdu. Ce pays est la raison pour laquelle il se battra. Ce pays est la raison de sa carabine à ses côtés.

Alfred n'est pas habitué à la discipline militaire. Quand son pays a revendiqué sa liberté, il a réagi comme n'importe quel patriote : il s'est inscrit sur la liste des combattants et il s'est engagé à se battre pour leur liberté. Dix-sept ans passés à parcourir les forêts et les champs et les rivières, Alfred n'a rien connu d'autres que la liberté. Mais il pense, alors qu'il éclabousse ses pieds et rit au ciel, que si c'est ça la guerre, alors ce n'est pas si mauvais.

La présence intrusive glace son échine avant qu'il ne l'entende. Un bruissement dans l'herbe derrière lui, un faible changement dans le vent, les épaules d'Alfred se raidissent et son ventre se tord. Une angoissante excitation parcoure ses veines. Doucement, prudemment, il allonge son bras en arrière : derrière le tissu rêche de sa veste décolorée, la semelle pleine de cailloux de ses bottes, jusqu'à ce que la froide et dure crosse de son arme effleure les jointures de ses doigts. Rapidement, il le saisit, il le charge sur son épaule rapidement, il se tourne.

Une large bourrasque de vent chaud, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolant d'un saule proche. La posture du soldat ennemi est droite, sa carabine pointée vers Alfred d'une poigne experte et le vise.

« Baissez votre arme, insurgé. »

La voix britannique semble portée par le vent. Son uniforme est rouge, blanc, bleu – les bonnes couleurs dans le mauvais ordre.

Les yeux d'Alfred sont élargis, sa peau le picotant. La vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe – ses sens le submergent. Son souffle tonne dans ses oreilles. Il le regarde fixement de là où il s'accroupit vers le sol, ses mains étonnamment rigides sur sa carabine.

« Baisse la tienne. »

L'ennemi relève le menton, regarde vers le bas de son nez.

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

Alfred ne sait pas comment répondre à cela. Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine, il cogne tellement fort qu'il semble essayer de battre en dehors de son corps. Alfred n'a jamais vu de bataille. Il n'a jamais vu de soldat britannique de si près. Quelque fois, il a croisé leurs corps morts : des corps brisés dans des chariots brisés ou des chairs irrégulières et contorsionnées sur des barrières. Certains hommes en rient – Alfred regarde ailleurs et leurs yeux vitreux le hante pendant des jours. Mais si près, si réel, si vivant…Alfred déglutit bruyamment, la campagne devient vive et claire autour de lui. Il réaffirme sa prise.

« Moi non plus. »

Les lèvres du soldat se déforment en une attitude arrogante.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous sommes plutôt dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas, insurgé ? »

La réalité change. La guerre devient tangible. Tout ce qu'on avait appris à Alfred à haïr est maintenant devant lui : devant lui et visant son cœur de sa carabine. Pas un monstre, mais un homme, utilisant des mots qu'il comprend. Tout l'univers d'Alfred tourne, et il tourne au bout de son fusil. C'est tout ce qu'il a maintenant.

Cela prend peut-être une heure, et quelques manœuvres à la loyale, mais finalement Alfred pose son dos sur un saule. Son fusil est toujours pointé sur le soldat ennemi, assis à l'opposé contre un arbre, sa propre arme toujours pointée vers Alfred. Le ciel, se couchant lentement, laisse un rayon doré sur le lac bleu et clair, et les oiseaux du soir commencent déjà à chanter. Alfred pose son arme sur son genou, refusant que sa carabine se penche. Il prend un moment pour passer en revue le soldat britannique. Il est plus âgé qu'Alfred, avec un sac à dos et des bottes abîmées, et sa veste rouge est brodé d'un lacet d'or. Il paraît fatigué, mais il est étrangement beau, et son intense regard n'a jamais vacillé. Enfin, Alfred soupire résigné et parle.

« Alfred. »

Le Brit' parait un instant déstabilisé.

« Pardon ? »

« Bien, je ne baisserai pas cette arme avant un moment, et je devine que tu ne baisseras pas la tienne également. Donc, j'imagine qu'on sera comme ça jusqu'au jugement dernier, nous pourrions être civilisés en nous présentant. Alfred. », répond Alfred en inclinant la tête.

« Mon prénom, c'est Alfred. »

Le Brit' se tait comme stupéfait. Il a l'air de réfléchir pour répondre puis il stabilise sa carabine sur son genou avant de le faire.

« Capitaine Kirkland des Fusiliers Royaux, Régiment de Londres. »

« Capitaine ?, siffla Alfred. Y a de l'idée. Je suis juste un civil. Au moins ça explique pourquoi ils crient toujours après moi. Tu dois être dans l'armée depuis longtemps. Capitaine, c'est un haut grade, non ? T'es vraiment loin de ton régiment ici, quoi que… T'es perdu ou quoi ? »

Kirkland incline sa tête, entouré par les feuilles qui tombent du saule derrière lui. Son expression est perplexe, s'approchant de ce même regard qu'Alfred avait reçu toute sa vie de sa famille et des fermiers jusqu'aux soldats et esclaves. On dit d'Alfred qu'il ne connaît pas sa vraie place. Mais ce regard perplexe du Capitaine britannique est aussi curieux et étrangement amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des mouvements de mon régiment, insurgé ? »

Alfred lève sa main libre et laisse sa carabine glisser dangereusement.

« Hé, j'en sais rien mais j'ai pas vu un Brit' vivant depuis… Bien, toujours, pour être honnête. J'ai quitté la maison que depuis quelques semaines. J'ai pas vu de… euh… fusilleurs royaux aux alentours. Donc, je m'inquiétais de savoir si tu t'étais perdu. »

Le coin de la lèvre de Kirkland se relève de mépris.

« Je ne suis pas perdu. Je suis un vétéran après douze campagnes. Je ne me perds pas. »

« Ah, bien sûr. », hoche de la tête Alfred, regardant le lac bleu et les arbres verts et le ciel violet. « Si tu n'es pas perdu, alors pourrais-tu me dire où nous sommes ? Parce que…eh bien, c'est un peu comme si je l'étais. »

Kirkland le regarde pendant un moment encore avant de laisser échapper un bref rire. Cependant ça dure un petit moment et il se force à regarder régulièrement Alfred à nouveau.

« Est-ce que ta milice est aussi inorganisée ? On ne t'a pas donné une carte, l'Américain ? »

Alfred sent son front se plisser de fureur.

« Bien sûr qu'on m'en a donné une. Je l'ai sûrement laissé dans mon sac. Une minute… »

Alfred ne réalise ce qu'il a fait qu'après avoir posé sa carabine sur le sol. La peau de son cou le brûle, les muscles de son dos se tendent douloureusement. Sa main tremble près de son arme abandonnée de manière imbécile et il relève le regard doucement, avec défiance, vers le triomphant et fier soldat britannique.

« Et voilà. »

Le soldat fait en sorte de paraître supérieur et sympathique en même temps. A la grande incrédulité d'Alfred, le Capitaine place délibérément sa propre carabine à côté de lui.

« Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang monte à la tête d'Alfred. « Tu vas pas me tirer dessus ? »

Le Brit' se tait, ses sourcils épais se rapprochant. « Qui tirerait sur un homme désarmé ? »

Alfred relève le menton et répond avec toute la certitude de l'insurrection. « Un Anglais ! »

Kirkland relève un gros et touffu sourcil. « Crois-tu que pas un seul Anglais aurait de l'hésitation à tirer sur un Américain désarmé ? »

« Bien... » Alfred se perd dans ses certitudes. « Bien, pour quelle autre raison nous battons nous dans cette guerre ? »

Arthur hausse son épaule cliquetante. « Pourquoi vous battez vous dans cette guerre ? »

Ça embête Alfred. Il replie ses bras, offensé, et bat des pieds. « Fais pas le malin, l'Anglais. »

« Arthur. » Ses lèvres se relèvent à peine. « Mon prénom, c'est Arthur ».

Arthur a rejoint les vestes rouges parce que son père l'avait fait. Arthur se bat contre les Américains parce qu'il croit en la loyauté, la tradition et le devoir. Arthur a des oranges dans son sac, et du tabac, et un lourd livre déchiré dont il tire des lignes de poésies.

Les minutes passent comme des secondes. Alfred savoure le goût d'un fruit frais après des semaines de pain sec. Arthur offre à Alfred des herbes sèches pour sa pipe, mais Alfred n'en a pas. « _But when the blast of war blows in our ears_," lit Arthur,_ "Then imitate the action of the tiger: stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood." (Quand les déflagrations de la guerre soufllent dans tes oreilles, alors imite le comportement du tigre : tends tes tendons et rassemble ton sang. »_

Alfred ne comprend pas cette phrase. Tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'Arthur est noble et fier, avec des cheveux d'or et un manteau rouge, plus proche du lion que du tigre dont il parle. Il a une peau blanche parcheminée et des yeux aussi verts que les saules. Arthur est la vraie seule bonne chose dans ces quelques semaines dures et teintées de sang. Arthur est un ennemi, mais il est le premier homme à tenir sa parole envers Alfred, et il n'a rien à voir avec les méchants royalistes qui asphyxient son pays comme on le lui avait dit. C'est quand le soleil se couche finalement à l'horizon et que le dernier de ses rayons dorés s'étend sur l'eau qu'Alfred réalise enfin. En fait… « Je t'aime bien, Arthur. »

Arthur peut sourire ou il peut juste regarder ailleurs et placer une main sur sa bouche. Seulement, ses mots sortent d'un ton monotone et sarcastique quand il répond. « J'en suis vraiment ravi. »

« Tu penses qu'on se reverra tous les deux ? » Il est le premier à parler de séparation, et Arthur baisse la tête à ses mots.

« C'est hautement improbable. »

Alfred y croit et insiste. « Si ça arrive, ce sera le destin, c'est sûr ? »

Arthur ricane à cela. « Non. Quoi que ce soit, ce serait une coïncidence. »

Alfred se penche avec sérieux. Peut-être que les croyances sont différentes en Angleterre. Mais les gentilles dames des plantations alentours parlent toujours de destin, et pour Alfred cela lui a toujours paru sensé.

« Tu ne crois pas à la destinée, Arthur ? »

Arthur se moque seulement de lui, alors qu'il place son livre jaune dans son sac, brosse les pelures d'orange et le tabac à côté. « Non, Alfred. Si nous nous revoyons encore, nous serons en train d'essayer de tuer l'autre. »

Alfred baisse les yeux, et pousse ses propres pelures d'oranges dans les broussailles.

« Ah, nous verrons bien. »

« Oui. » La voix d'Arthur paraît incertaine, déjà étrangement optimiste. « Je suppose que nous le ferons. »

Arthur se tourne pour regarder en arrière quand il part : droit, fort et fier dans son uniforme de rouge, de blanc et de bleu. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Alfred, non mort et aveugle comme les yeux Britanniques qu'Alfred avait l'habitude de voir, mais curieux et confus et assombri avec quelque chose de chaud et d'inhabituel. Le cœur d'Alfred est douloureux de le voir partir, d'une douleur qu'il n'a jamais ressentie, de celle qui éclaire le monde et l'assombrisse en même temps.

Dans les ténèbres grandissantes, le rouge, le blanc et le blanc de l'uniforme d'Arthur mélangé avec ses cheveux d'or et sa peau blanche et ses flamboyants yeux verts. Couleurs indifférenciables…

* * *

_Et ensuite, le blanc…_

* * *

_La citation célèbre en italique que j'ai traduit du mieux que je pouvais est de Shakespeare dans la pièce de théâtre : __Henry V__. Donc, le livre de « poésie » qu'Arthur lit est celui-ci._

**N.B. : Je n'ai pas encore traduire le chapitre 2, mais je pense le faire dans les quinze jours. Si vous voyez des coquilles, dîtes-le moi. Je transmettrai les reviews à George deValier, mais vous pouvez lui mettre un petit mot.**


	2. Blanc

Blanc

La seconde fois, Arthur est encerclé. Arthur tient fermement le drapeau blanc de la reddition dans sa main, sa seule défense contre les invisibles insurgés américains qui cherchent dans les bois environnants.

Son fusil est vide son corps las. Arthur sait à peine où il est, ou comment il y est arrivé, ou même encore pourquoi il continue à courir. Il sait juste que le drapeau blanc est inutile. S'ils le trouvent, ils le tuent.

La lune blanche vient d'apparaître dans le ciel cobalt brillant à travers les menaçants arbres noirs haute, pleine et plus large que ce qu'Arthur l'en a déjà vu. Il la maudit en silence. Il maudit la nuit tombante, il maudit les insurgés, il maudit l'assaut surprise qui l'a séparé de ses troupes pour la seconde fois dans le mois. Arthur en est fatigué. Ses os lui font mal et son souffle brûle ses poumons. Arthur est fatigué de se battre. Deux ans à combattre les insurgés américains, cinquante ennemis combattants de la Grande-Bretagne, trente-trois ans à se battre contre la vie elle-même. Arthur ne sait pas ce qu'est la paix.

Les pas deviennent distants à mesure qu'Arthur s'approche de la bordure des arbres. Les contours d'un bâtiment apparaissent tout proches, délabrés et envahis par la végétation, un signe d'espoir brun-roux contre le ciel s'assombrissant. Arthur court vers celui-ci. Le sol crisse sous ses bottes, son cœur bat dans sa gorge son fusil est lourd sur son épaule et le drapeau blanc lourd dans sa main. Libre des arbres dissimulateurs, la lune blanche est un ennemi silencieux. Mais les insurgés ne le suivent pas. Leurs voix sont parties.

Le bâtiment avait été une écurie, peut-être, ou une grange, ou une petite maison isolée, pillée et abandonnée. Arthur tombe à travers la porte en bois craquelé et s'effondre contre le mur froid et dur. Il passe une main sur ses yeux, il a le souffle coupé d'incrédulité, il laisse sortir un expire frémissant de soulagement. A cet instant, il est en sécurité il est en vie. A cet instant, il est perdu et vide et fatigué.

« Arthur ! »

La voix transperce la peau d'Arthur comme une balle. Son cœur s'affole, son sang brûle, son souffle s'arrête à ce seul mot transperçant et le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et ce rude monde surpeuplé se réduit à cela. « Alfred »

L'insurgé blond est assis contre le mur opposé, vif et réel et vivant, sa main agrippant son arme et ses jambes étendue devant lui. Son sourire est aussi joyeux que cet après-midi près de la rivière, ses yeux aussi bleus et brillants. Pas un jour n'a passé sans qu'Arthur ne pense à cette après-midi. La pensée de son insurgé blond, qui sourit comme le soleil à travers les saules, qui partagea des oranges et refusa du tabac et écouta, captivé, des simples vers de poésie. Son insurgé blond qui était supposé rester un souvenir. Mais quelle est l'utilité de s'émerveiller de telles coïncidences dans des temps pareils ? La veste bleue d'Alfred est délaissée à ses côtés et son habit blanc est tâché de rouge. Arthur traverse la pièce, son drapeau blanc de reddition tombant de ses doigts. « Tu es blessé. »

Alfred rit, et le son apporte le soleil jaune et le ciel bleu dans cette pièce terne et tachetée de lune. « Nah, c'est rien. Juste mon bras. Fait piqué par l'un de ses mousquets avec un couteau sur le bout. »

« Une baïonnette. » Le cœur d'Arthur lui est étrangement douloureux. Alors, le garçon a vu des batailles. Il a affronté des armes qu'il ne peut même nommer. Arthur se met à genoux à côté d'Alfred, prenant de l'eau, des bandages, et un pot plein d'onguent de son sac.

« Arthur. Je savais que je te reverrais. Je savais que c'était le destin. » Alfred, sourit, brillant et aveuglant, et grimace à peine quand Arthur nettoie sa plaie.

Arthur s'émerveille de ce sourire blanc dans un endroit aussi noir que celui-ci. « Ce n'est pas le destin. C'est une coïncidence. »

« C'est le destin. » Alfred y croit avec tellement d'insistance.

Arthur n'en discute pas. La peau d'Alfred est douce à toucher et ferme de vigueur. C'est la chose la plus pure qu'Arthur ait senti en de nombreuses années de ce massacre appelé guerre.

« Je me suis encore perdu, Arthur. » Alfred rit de nouveau, avec discordance cette fois, pourtant plus claire que tout ce qu'Arthur a déjà entendu. « Je ne pense pas que je sais ce que je fais, vraiment. »

« Tout va bien, Alfred. En définitive, aucun de nous ne sait vraiment ce que nous faisons. »

« Tu es perdu ? », la voix d'Alfred cherche du réconfort.

« Oui. » Arthur sent qu'il peut l'admettre. Cet endroit est lumineux et sombre et ailleurs, pris entre les arbres noirs et la lune blanche, comme une chaumière de conte de fées. Dans ce noir, blanc endroit, Arthur peut l'admettre. « Oui, Alfred. Je suis perdu. »

« Drôle, non, Arthur ? Comment quand on se perd on finit par se retrouver. »

Arthur est confus, intrigué et captivé par cet insurgé blond, rieur. Pourquoi des milliers d'hommes qu'Arthur a vu passer dans sa vie, c'est cet ennemi innocent qui atteint son âme et marque sa mémoire et lui rappelle qu'il a un cœur ?

La coupure est superficielle, et Arthur noue le bandage avec une l'aisance de la pratique. Alfred touche le bandage blanc doucement, presque fasciné. « Je vais pas mourir ? »

Un sourire enfle de la poitrine d'Arthur et tire ses lèvres. « Non. Tu ne mourras de cette égratignure. »

Alfred ne sourit pas. Il regarde vers le haut doucement, des cils noirs peignant des ombres sur ses joues blanches, ses yeux profonds, brillants de bleu dans la lumière de la lune. « Mais s'ils nous trouvent, ils nous tueront. »

Arthur sait que c'est vrai. Leurs uniformes ensembles sont une sentence de mort. Les manteaux rouges ou les insurgés : les deux tireront en voyant ce rouge, blanc et bleu. Pourtant, il dit, « Non, Alfred. L'armée des insurgés est passée, et le régiment britannique marche vers l'ouest. » Arthur grimace immédiatement. Il en a trop dit.

Alfred ne s'en aperçoit pas. « Mais ils pourraient nous trouver. » Il parle doucement, un murmure essoufflé dans le silence. « Ils pourraient, Arthur. Ils pourraient brûler la grange. »

Arthur ne sait pas si Alfred parle des Britanniques ou des insurgés. Néanmoins, ça le touche comme s'il s'agissait d'une accusation, et un souvenir malvenu étreint Arthur de flammes orange et de cœurs noirs et de flamboyants et cramoisis cris. « Non. Ils ne nous brûleront pas. »

Alfred continue, sans tenir compte de ses mots. « Nous pourrions mourir ici », dit-il, blessé et têtu, comme un enfant refusant d'être corrigé. « Je pourrais mourir, et je n'aurais jamais rien connu de tel qu'un baiser. »

Le mot l'imprègne doucement. Le monde autour d'Arthur se réduit : à la poitrine montante d'Alfred, à son souffle lourd, à sa douce et ferme peau toujours solide sous les doigts d'Arthur. Visiblement incertain, Arthur rencontre doucement le regard d'Alfred. Mais ses yeux qui rencontrent les siens ne sont pas effrayés. Ils sont intenses et honnêtes et plein d'espoirs ils sont du bleu le plus pur qu'Arthur ait vu. Arthur resserre sa prise sur le bras d'Alfred. « Un baiser ? »

Alfred sent comme les champs blonds, comme le large ciel au printemps, comme la claire goutte de sueur au bout de ses cheveux. Comme la liberté, comme la paix. Sa main est d'une force contenue sur la nuque d'Arthur. « S'il te plait », murmure-t-il, ses lèvres séparées et quémandeuses. Arthur peut seulement accepter sa requête. Arthur peut seulement se rendre.

Les lèvres d'Alfred sont comme le feu, ses mains comme le vent. Il embrasse comme s'il brûle et seul Arthur peut apaiser les flammes. Arthur cède à cette urgence, élevé par ce besoin, mais calme l'intensité d'Alfred par des touchers lents et des mots doux. Lacet, liens et boutons sont défaits. Le rouge, le blanc et le bleu tombe oubliés sur le sol. L'endroit est toujours aussi brillant et sombre et ailleurs mais maintenant rien n'est noir, et rien n'est blanc.

Arthur s'est allongé avec une armée d'hommes. Des rencontres militaires sans visages, saisi derrière des casernes et sous des tentes, avec ceux qui font l'amour comme s'ils se battent pour le pouvoir. Hâtifs, honteux rendez-vous, dans des salles qui sentent le vin et la poudre, avec ceux pour qui l'amour est acheté et vendu. Et il y a longtemps les nuits semblaient durer pour l'éternité, perdu dans les bras de ceux qui promettent, de ceux qui adorent, mais aussi de ceux qui ne reviennent jamais pour lui.

Mais c'est différent. C'est bien c'est pur. La peau dorée d'Alfred brille sous les rayons de la lune, chaude et tremblante alors qu'il s'allonge nu contre Arthur et qu'il halète et soupire et cherche continuellement après les lèvres d'Arthur. Ses yeux bleus deviennent sombres et profonds avec stupéfaction quand Arthur se met sur le dos et ouvre ses cuisses et guide Alfred à l'intérieur. Sa voix est comme un chant alors qu'il le prend dans une surprise essoufflée. Arthur se sent jeune, et il se sent vieux, et bien qu'il soit entaché de mort et de péché, cet insurgé blond le fait sentir blanc et neuf encore. A cet instant, il est en sécurité, il est vivant. A cet instant, il est trouvé et rempli et rendu.

Comme la nuit s'étend jusqu'au matin, lèvres et mains s'enhardissent, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur perde le compte des fois où ils partagent leur plaisir ensemble. C'est hardi et blanc et cautérisant ça brise chaque partie de lui et le construit en retour en quelqu'un qui fait attention, quelqu'un qui ressent. Ils halètent, gémissent, soupirent ils parlent, touchent et rient ils s'effondrent enfin, rassasiés et fatigués, les membres enchevêtrés et le pot d'onguent vide sur le sol. Arthur pense qu'il pourrait restait là dans cette chaumière de conte de fées pour toujours. Il pense qu'il pourrait abandonner son régiment et rejeter cette guerre. Arthur pense que maintenant et enfin, il sait ce qu'est la paix.

« Arthur. » Les bras d'Alfred sont trop serrés, trop désespérés. Ils sont le seul endroit où Arthur a toujours voulu être. Le sol est dur sous eux, mais Arthur le sent à peine. « Arthur », dit Alfred à nouveau, sa voix basse et enrouée dans l'air froid du matin. « Les vieux diraient que c'est mal. Mais… mais ce n'est pas mauvais, Arthur. »

« ça ne l'est pas. » Arthur chuchote ses mots dans les cheveux humides de sueur d'Alfred. Il le croit. Il a oublié de lui-même que ce garçon est un ennemi, oublié que ce garçon a la moitié de son âge. « Ce n'est pas mal, Alfred. » La senteur de la pluie arrive avec l'aube fraîche et claire, et pour la première fois Arthur ne sent pas sale avec la sueur d'un autre homme sur sa peau.

Alfred tourne sa tête vers Arthur, cherche ses lèvres encore. « La pluie va tomber. »

La pluie. Le matin. La séparation. La réalité malvenue rattrape petit à petit l'esprit d'Arthur, s'installe comme une pierre lourde dans sa gorge. Il ne peut pas rester là. Il ne peut pas refuser cette guerre. Il a juste connu une nuit de paix, et il n'a jamais réalisé qu'une nuit peut être aussi courte. Il soupire de lassitude. « La pluie à l'aube. Aimes-tu la pluie, Alfred ? »

Le rire d'Alfred est seulement un soupir essoufflé, mais il apporte toujours ce soleil jaune dans la pièce. « Bien sûr. Quand je sens que la pluie va tomber, j'aime m'allonger dans les champs, regarder le ciel et attendre que les gouttes de pluie tombent. J'aimerais sûrement regarder le ciel avec toi, Arthur. »

Arthur ne répond pas, mais il pense qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus beau que de regarder le ciel avec son insurgé blond. Il espère qu'il pourrait combattre ce cruel, insensible jour, qu'il pourrait se rattacher à cette lune blanche, pleine qu'il a maudite plus tôt si bêtement. Arthur ne s'est jamais senti aussi rempli de haine pour le soleil levant. Et même maintenant, les yeux d'Alfred sont sérieux, et honnête, et plein d'espoir.

« Je crois encore à la destinée, Arthur. Je crois que je te reverrais. »

Arthur se laisse aller dans l'étreinte d'Alfred comme s'il y croit. Mais il pense différemment d'Alfred. Il croit qu'il rejoindra son régiment. Il croit qu'il continuera à se battre sans savoir pourquoi. Il croit qu'Alfred est trop bon et trop naïf pour tout cela. Arthur croit que cette nuit était le plus pure, la paix la plus profonde qu'il n'ait jamais connue, et la lumière du jour allait la brûler.

Un rayon isolé de lumière traverse le plafond, tombe sur les deux uniformes enchevêtrés une pile abandonnée de devoir et de haine. Dans l'aube brillante, le rouge, le blanc et le bleu se brouillent devant les yeux d'Arthur.

Couleurs indifférenciables.

_Et ensuite le rouge_

**Donc, c'était la deuxième partie et la troisième et dernière partie viendra dans quinze jours environs. **

**Reviews ? ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend une minute et, en plus, ce n'est pas pour moi... Si vous avez envie de mettre un petit mot pour l'auteur d'origine, je lui transmettrai.**


End file.
